


Mistletoe

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Christmas Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Dean explains the mistletoe tradition to Cas and promptly finds himself in a not-so-uncomfortable-after-all situation with said angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Kudos: 32





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @notfunnydean’s SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Day 9: Mistletoe Kiss  
> I am now officially three days behind. I’ll try and catch up.

They were curled up on the couch together, a bowl of popcorn and a plate with chocolate and cookies on the table in front of them. It was the third movie in Dean’s “I have to show Cas every important Christmas movie in existence”-marathon and Cas’ eyes slowly started to feel sore and tired. But then he discovered something he had never seen before.

“What is this?” He pointed at the screen.

“A woman?” Dean looked comically confused and raised a questioning eyebrow at the angel. _His_ angel.

“Yes, I can see that. But the green leaves hanging from the ceiling. What is it?” The couple on the screen was standing right beneath it and were busy kissing.

“Oh, that. It’s a mistletoe.” Dean leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, watching the couple with apparent interest.

“But what is it doing on the ceiling?”

With a sigh Dean took the remote control and stopped the movie. “Look, we humans have a lot of traditions, right?”

Cas nodded and scooted closer, eager to learn more about whatever tradition it was that made people kiss under a mistletoe.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around the angels’ shoulders, pulling him even closer. “Well, first of all, I don’t know exactly why people kiss under it, but probably because mistletoe is a symbol for love or fertility or some crap. Well, but some people like to hang mistletoe in their houses around Christmas time and as tradition wants it, you have to kiss when you meet under it.”

Cas tilted his head and thought about that for a while. He had never heard of such a tradition. But even though he was an angel with an eternity of time at hand he hadn’t gotten to know everything about humans yet. It was interesting and quite startling to learn yet something new.

“Can we go on with the movie now?” It wasn’t really a question. Dean had already pressed the button on the remote and the movie continued. Still the kissing scene. And it felt like they were going at it forever. Or maybe Cas was just getting bored after two other romances and unrealistically dramatic love stories. For some reason he stayed on the couch. Maybe because it was quite comfortable with the blankets and cushions. Or maybe because Dean’s enthusiasm was way too cute to leave the room now.

Although, when Dean turned on the fourth movie, Cas lost his patience and struggled out of the blankets to get up.

“What are you doing?” Dean didn’t bother to pause the movie. He probably knew it by hard.

“I’m bored, Dean. Aren’t three movies enough? Do we really need to watch a fourth one? I think I now know the pattern of Christmas movies.” Cas bit his lower lip and tried his head tilt and puppy eyes on Dean, knowing that they usually worked. And he was right. Dean’s expression softened immediately and he sat up a bit. “All right. What do you want to do instead?”

“I just….. I need some time for myself now.” Cas ran his hand through his hair and left the room. Dean was probably upset now, but it was fine because Cas knew how to make it up to him. The constant kissing and awkward flirting of the couples in the movies just had made him slightly uncomfortable. It had been all right in the first two movies, when Cas had been cuddled up with Dean and had still been able to understand the feelings that were portrayed by the characters, especially since he felt the same longing towards Dean. Instead of going to the hunter’s bedroom, which had long been his as well, he headed towards his old bedroom. He closed the door and – knowing that no one would enter – he left to go and find some mistletoe. The idea of putting it up somewhere in the bunker and kissing beneath it had sort of urged him on to go and find one of the plants himself. After an hour of looking for the right mistletoe, Cas finally decided on one of them and carefully separated it from the tree it was growing on. Cleaning and bundling it didn’t take a lot of time and soon the angel was able to put up the mistletoe. The doorframe of the kitchen seemed just the right place for it.

“What are you doing?” Dean joined him and looked up to see what Cas had hung up. Then he frowned. “A mistletoe? Really?”

Cas beamed happily. “Yes! You know what that means.”

“Now you want a kiss?” Dean raised one eyebrow and gently put his hand on Cas’ waist to pull the angel closer.

“Yes.” A soft smile formed on Cas’ lips and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “You said it’s a tradition, right? So we _have_ to do it.”

“Sounds like I have no choice.” The low chuckle sent a shiver down Cas’ spine and then Dean closed the small distance between them and kissed him.

Maybe Christmas movies weren’t that bad, after all.


End file.
